My dear Harry
by MandaB
Summary: **Revised** A letter from lily to Harry before her death. Please review no flames.
1. The letter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine, siblings are perfect angels, the moon is made out of purple cheese and if you believe any of this you are not mentally stable. Have your head examined

Summary: Lily writes a letter to Harry , No flames please. All flames will be used for my end of school year bonfire.

My dear Harry,

If you are reading this, again my visions have come true, and your father and I have been murdered by Voldemort. There is so much I want you to know Harry, but this is so hard for me. To know that my little baby will grow up without myself and his father is just too much to bare. Right now I am in our backyard sitting under a big oak tree, watching you and James fly. You have loved flying since you were 4 months old. I had left you one day with your father, Sirius and Remus to go to the store. When I returned, you were flying and your smile was so big I couldn't make them bring you down. That doesn't mean that I didn't yell at them for doing it, but I let you fly for awhile.

I feel that first I should explain to you why Voldemort was after your father and I. Your father was the most powerful wizard alive next to your great grandfather, and I Harry was a Seer. Voldemort found out and for months he tried to make us join him. When we refused to join Voldemort, he decided to come after us. I do know that Peter betrayed us, that he is why we are dead now. But that is the pain of being a True Seer. We can tell of our visions if they have nothing to do with the Seers own future, otherwise they cannot communicate it in any way. I know that Sirius will be blamed for our death, and I know that he escapes. When you see him tell him I am so sorry that he went through that and that both your father and I love him. Sirius was like a brother to us both. Sirius was raised to hate muggleborns like myself but he never did. When he went to live with James that made him happy and I hope that when he gets out of Azkaban he can be happy like that again. 

When you see Remus tell him I love him. He was my cousin and one of the best friends I ever had. That is I suppose the next thing I shall tell you Harry. I was not muggle born as everyone thinks. You Harry come from a very long line of witches and wizards on both sides. The reason Petunia hates magic is because she is a squib. She was so mad when she did not receive her letter that up until my death she hated me with everything she had. I know you had to spend your childhood with her, and I know that she was so horrid to you, and I am so sorry love. There was no other place for you to go. Yes, James had siblings but they along with my best friends were killed by Voldemort. Dumbledore felt that it would be safest to put you with Petunia. They were dark times Harry and our friends were dying left and right. Your great grandfather had an order that tried to stop Voldemort, which we were all apart of. We were known as the Order of The Phoenix and many of our friends were in it. Even the members of the Order were dying off quickly thanks to Voldemort. My friend Marlene McKinnon and her whole family, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadows, and I know that after we died Alice and Frank were tortured to insanity. They were good people Harry and Alice was like my sister. We grew up together and Frank was an unofficial Marauder, you would have loved them. I hope that one day they return to normal.

Your great grandfather is still alive, he is none other than Albus Dumbledore. He is your grandfather through my side. My mother was his daughter. Remus is your cousin, because of my father. Sirius was no blood relation but we loved him just the same. My parents and your fathers' parents were killed in a battle against Voldemort. They were wonderful people who would have loved to meet you son, and I am sad that because of one man, your father and I also did not get a chance to know you. My mother was a Healer at St. Mungo's and my father was a curse breaker for Gringotts. James' parents were both Ministry workers. They were part of the Order and a great help finding out things that were going on because his father worked in the Department of Mysteries and his mother was a secretary to the Minister. 

You will grow strong I am sure. With Grandpa Albus watching you, and Sirius and Remus to help guide you, I'm sure that you'll be fine. Make friends and hold them dear because next to family they are the most important things in your life that will ever happen. The Weasley's who are Sirius' cousins will help take care of you too. I know that you will be friends with one of their sons and that they will treat you as their own. I am happy knowing that if I cannot be there with you that Molly will be. 

I hope that you one day will get to have the family you never had. Know that we tried to fight Harry, we really did, but our attempts did not work. I am sorry. I have many hopes for you as do your father. Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Quidditch, a family, everything that I wish we could be there to see. Know that your Aunt Petunia does love you, she is just jealous of being the only squib in our family in over a century. You will put up with a lot and go through a lot but it will all make you stronger. You will eventually beat Voldemort though it will be a long battle but light always wins over darkness. Your friends will help you through it. 

I must go now, you and your father are coming down ready for dinner. The smile on your face is so bright, it matches your fathers. James is yelling for me to hurry up and finish the letter that he and his little man are hungry, that all that flying made you want to eat and you are just smiling away. We love you Harry. Remember that forever and we are watching and protecting you. We will be there with you in spirit and love you very much. Never forget Harry, never forget.

Love always,

Lily Angelica Evans Potter and James Harold Potter

************************************************************************

"Harry?" said a voice softly. "Yeah?" replied Harry wiping a tear from his eyes. He had read this letter before and each time it brought tears to his eyes. "Someone wants to see her daddy." replied the voice. Harry got a smile on his face, stood up and walked over to Hermione and took the baby into his arms. The baby looked at her father, with her dark brown hair and bright green eyes she was the spitting image of her mother but with her father's eyes, and gave a little smile. Harry stood their looking at his wife, Hermione, and his daughter, Angelica Marie, and just smiled. He took Hermione into a hug and held the baby at the same time and said quietly, "I love you both you know that?" "We love you too Harry." replied Hermione. She knew he had been reading that letter his mum had written and it hurt her to see him so sad. She stood there for awhile and just held onto her baby and her husband, just enjoying the peace and quiet. After a few minutes she spoke. "Come on love, its late. Let's go to bed." said Hermione quietly. The baby had fallen asleep so Harry walked down the hall and laid her in her crib. He gave her small kiss and then backed out of the room, walked down the hall and climbed into bed next to his wife, falling asleep holding her in his arms.

Thanks for reading a review would be appreciated. No flames please.


	2. The family

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine, siblings are all angels, school is a wonderful thing. Again if you believe any of this get your head checked.

"Harry. Time to wake up, everyone will be here soon." said Hermione gently. "I'm coming love." Harry sat up and started to get ready. As he was combing his hair, he heard a little cry from down the hall and realized Angelica must have woke up. He walked down the hall to get the baby since Hermione was busy downstairs with Christmas dinner. As he picked up the 3 month old he talked to her softly while getting her dressed in the Christmas dress Hermione had picked out. The dark green of the dress set off her eyes, and she looked just like her mother. But she had her father's eyes. They heard the doorbell ring and headed down the steps to meet everyone.

*********************************************************************************

The large table grunted under all the weight of the food at the Potter house. As Harry looked around he thought about how well his life turned out. Sitting next to him was Hermione, his wife. He still loved to say that. They had been dating since the summer after 6th year and they got married 2 years after they got out of Hogwarts. Now they had a beautiful 3 month old baby. He reached over and held her hand. She held his back never breaking conversation but smiled. Sitting next to Hermione was Lavender, Ron's wife. They had been dating since 7th year, gotten married a couple months after Harry and Hermione, and Lavender was expecting her first child in a month. Ron was like a brother to him and Lavender a sister. Next to Ron was Ginny. She was also expecting a child in a couple months with her husband Draco. Everyone had been surprised when they had started dating but they after awhile everyone accepted Draco with open arms. 

Across the table from Draco sat Sirius. Sirius had been cleared since 5th year, and now looked healthier and more like the man from his pictures of his parents wedding than an escapee from Azkaban. He was happily married now to Arabella Figg. Arabella had been part of the Order and disguised as an old woman to take care of Harry. They had been married all along, and now had three year old twins, a boy named James Remus and a girl named Lily Beth. The twins were sitting at the little kids table along with Remus and Beth's 5 year old Angel and the 2 year old Frank. Beth had been Lily's best friend and she and Remus were very happy together. Frank Longbottom and his wife Anna were there too. The insanity they faced after Voldemort tortured them had been a spell to last till he was defeated. Neville was there with his wife Parvati. They also had children, a two year old boy by the name of Dominique and a 6 month girl named after her aunt Padma who had been killed as an Auror. Seamus Finnigan was there with his wife Hannah Abbot. They had a one year old named Dean, named after Dean Thomas who was also killed in a battle against Voldemort. All of them had become close during 6th year. Also at the table was Fred Weasley and Angelina with their 4 kids, 5 year old Alicia, 4 year old Katherine, 3 year old Oliver and 1 year old Megan. George was next to them with his wife Alicia. They had no kids yet, but Alicia was expecting triplets. Lee Jordan was also there with his wife Katie. They too had no children because Katie couldn't have children. They were adopting though from an orphanage for muggle children who had been abandoned by their parents because of magical abilities. The last couple their was Oliver Wood and his wife Karen. They both played Quidditch professionally and decided that they were not ready for children yet. Bill , Charlie and Percy Weasley were unable to attend because they and their families had called last minute to Egypt for a mission. Dumbledore was away at the school and would stop by later if he could.

Harry sat their watching his family. They had been through a lot together. Many people wouldn't consider this a real family but this was all Harry had. He loved them and they all loved him. They all sat their happily eating and talking and watching the kids. He knew his mother and father were watching him and that made him happy. They had helped him through a lot his makeshift family. And at that moment Harry realized he didn't have to have his mother and father, this would be just as good. 

**********************************************************************************

A/N: That's it. Final chapter no more to the story. Review but no flames. Again flames will be used in my end of the school year bonfire.


End file.
